The Hidden Blade of Konoha
by samcro18
Summary: What if during the fight between Naruto and Garra, the villagers only saw The None Tails Fox and not Gamabunta. What if Naruto had brought Sasuke back and Sasuke's story of the Fox possesing Naruto spread through the village? What if all of this caused the council to banish Naruto. And what if while he was gone, he was trained by a Brotherhood... a Brotherhood Of Assassins.


So this is my first shot at a fanfic. It's a Assassins Creed Naruto crossover. First two Chapters probably won't have a lot of Action but then again not a lot of good stories wont at first. Feel free to comment any little bit help, I don't own characters or concepts from Naruto or AC in anway, this is purely fan made. Please Enjoy.

Chapter #1

A full moon, something so bright yet behind it a dark shadow. The ironic thing about the moonlight is that; even though it lights the whole land, and casts away the darkness of night, it causes shadows to shroud pockets of the landscape, pockets that many types of predators use to stalk their prey. Some would think that pure darkness was better, but these people would be wrong. In pure darkness, neither predator nor prey can see. For those who hide in the shadows however, they are still able to see it's prey who are content in the light of the moon. How foolish they are, though any prey is in the end. No one understood this better than the man perched at the top of one of the largest trees in the forest that surrounded the Village Hidden in The Leaves. A place that held so many memories to the 21 year old man. Since he had left though, the city had fallen from it's pinnacle of glory and prominence. Where once it stood as a beacon of freedom to the rest of the Shinobi world, it now was a center of villainy and vice.

A friend of his had told him that after four years of him being gone, Lady Tsunade: The Fifth Hokage,had been stripped of her power by the village is now run by a corrupt council who do not worry about the needs of the villagers, but seek only to advance themselves. The ninja of the village now only serve the bidding of the council, they no longer go on missions to serve and protect the village, but now go out and freely extort civilians to fill the bank accounts of the council members. All of the old breed of Shinobi have been stripped of their rankings. The problem is that all non Shinobis caught using or practicing any form of jutsu, be it nin, gen or taijutsu, are sentenced to death. Many of the former ninja have had to resort to other means to earn money, and with civilian jobs already low, much of the work they find isn't on the legal side. Even many of the Kunoichi have had to resort to prostitution just to make ends meat. The man took one last look at the village about three miles away, then started making his way down. He slowly climbed down the tree, careful not slip on a branch till he made it to the bottom. At the bottom he looked around and whistled a certain tune, after a few second he heard a return call, which was preceded by several men wearing black cloaks with red accents stepped out. Their eyes were covered by cowels that were pointed at the end like a birds beak, which only aloud the bottom of their faces to be seen. The outfits were a hard contrasts to the man who seemed to be the leader. He wore a pair of black trousers along with a white jacket with red accents, and a white button undershirt with a similar hood also accented in red. They all stood silently awaiting command from their leader.

"Are all of you ready?" the white clad man asked. The men looked at each other and nodded. The leader looked at one of them and spoke "Have you found a way in yet?" The man he was speaking to nodded.

"We spotted a large caravan closing in on the village, if we time it right we can slip into the wagons and ride in undetected." The leader nodded smiling before asking "All of you have your seals activated right?" His followers nodded in confirmation. "Good" the leader added, "Now move out, once you're inside meet at the rendezvous point, from there I'll let you know where to meet once we have a base setup" The men in black nodded and faded in the shadows, only one remanded to speak to their leader. The man and white could tell that something might be bothering him. After all, the last time he had been in the village, was probably the worse day in his life.

"Are you sure you're ready for this my friend?" The leader asked his comrade.

"Of course" The man shrouded in black answered "After all the council has done to me and to my family, I'm more then ready to give them what they deserve… with whatever little time I may have left." The leader frowned at his friends words, no one knew how he felt better then him, they both had been abandoned by a village, who they themselves had been willing to give their lives for. They knew that if they wanted to save their home, they would have to the only thing that could be done. The leader placed a knowing hand on the man's shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"You know my friend, that time could be lengthened. The village had the best medic in the world, I know she can help you." The black clad man's smile was the only thing seen underneath his hood and nodded at his leader before he added "Your optimism knows no limit. My goal how ever is to take down the council and to free my family of the curse that has plagued us for generations." The leader simply nodded and allowed his friend to join his other comrades. He looked up at the moon and thought briefly about everything that had lead up to this moment. He then proceeded on foot to the wall of the once great village of Konoha.

Once he made it to the wall he looked up and down the facade, planning his way up. After looking at for only a few minutes, his years of training kicked in. He took a few steps back, then sprinted at the wall. He placed his foot firmly in the stone wall and proceeded to take three more steps up before he jumped up and grabbed a groove in the wall where some of mortar had weathered away. He continued to climb up the wall finding hand and foot holds that came natural to a wall which had been standing for decades. When he reached to top, he scanned for in coming guards, when the coast was clear he hoisted himself up and walked to a post jutting out of the wall from which an ornamental banner with a large leaf symbol hung.

He stepped on the post and calmly walked to the edge of the post and looked out over the sleeping village. He looked down at the Eastern village gate and saw the caravan that his team had snuck in on easily clear the check point and move into the village. Once the wagons were past the guard post he could see several figure in black climb out of the wagons unnoticed and proceed to make their ways into near by alley ways. He smiled and took a last look at the village and dove forward. Any one else would have thought this suicide of a normal man, but then again, he wasn't normal. He had seen the cart full of hay below him, and skill full turned his body to land in it with no harm to his body.

We made sure the coast was clear before he exited the wagon and started making his way to the spot him and his contact on the inside of the village had agreed upon for their meeting. He was lucky that it was a late Friday evening. Crowds of people flooded the main streets he needed to travel by. He had been trained to be able to blend in with crowds, for it was one of the key skills anyone who was part of the same group as him needed to learn. Guards hardly noticed him as he moved with groups of people enjoying the night out. He hung in the back, so that anyone looking would assume he was with the group of people, but also so the actual group wouldn't notice him.

He finally made his way to an alley that would lead him to the back of his rendezvous point. At the end of the alley he could see a small building which in retrospect was more a shack. He walked up to the back wall of the building and put his ear to it listening to what was going on on the other side. He could hear pot, pans, and other kitchen utensils being used. He heard the sizzling of meats, veggies, and other food being cooked, as the smell of spices and broth wafted through the air.

He then heard three men talking on the other side. From the sound of it the three of them were all leaf shinobi. they were talking about previous mission, who they had shaken down in the village lately, and in particular a certain large breasted medic, and all the vulgar things one of the them would do to her well… assets. After listening to the three men speak and eat he heard them get up and walk out of the small restaurant. He poked his head out from behind the back of the building, to see the three of them walking away laughing and talking about getting hammered.

The man in white silently walked to the front, and walked through the flaps that acted as a barrier between the seats at the bar and the open street. He sat down at one of the bar stool and waited, while an elder gentleman came out of the back mumbling something about how ninja used to have some sort of honor and used to actually pay for their meals. He looked at his hooded guest, and a small smile formed on his lips and he noticed a few strands of blonde hair poking out of the mans hood.

"What can I get for you Sir?" The elder man asked in a generous tone. The hooded man smirked asking "I've heard you serve the best Ramen in all the village is that true old man?" The Ramen shop owner frowned slightly before answering "Well to be honest that isn't necessarily true young man" He stopped before smiling wide "We serve the best damn Ramen in the whole Fire Country" The mysterious man smiled at the elder man.

"Well if it's that good, then I guess I have to try it out then... won't I?" The shop owner pulled out his pen and notepad he used to take orders. "Excellent and which one of our delicious ramen bowls would you like to have?"

"Which one do you recommend?" The man asked to which the owner replied "Well I personally am proud of all my dishes, but when I look at you I wanna say…. Miso… With extra fish cakes."

The white clad man grinned up at the man "Then one Large Miso Ramen with Extra Fish cakes it is then." The owner went to the back to start cooking the customers dish. As he went back, a new figure walked in and took a seat next to the hooded customer. "Hey Teuchi!" the new customer yelled to the back "Give me whatever our mysterious friend here order, I need something nice and greasy right now."

Teuchi came back out with two bowls of steaming hot ramen and sat them down for his two customers before addressing the older man with long spiky white hair, chainmail, red tunic and a headband with symbol for oil on the front of it.

"Been hitting the sauce early eh Jiraiya?" The two laughed while the hooded man began to eat his ramen. Jiraiya then added "Well the night is young and I have much more research I need to conduct for my next great piece of literature." The shop owner walked to the back leaving the two men sitting silently eating their food. After several minutes of silence, the toad sage glanced over at the young man sitting eating. He looked and him over, impressed at the man he saw in front of him. He say a man who radiated confidence, experience, and abilities to take on the world.

"So…" Jiraiya began "What brings you to the village young man, just passing through? I can tell from your outfit you definitely aren't from around here? So… why _are _you here?"

The man in the white hood smirked as he thought of what Jiraiya had said. He knew why he was here, and soon, everyone would. "I'm here… to finish something my father started. He had a dream to protect this village, and damn it that's what I'm gonna do." The old man Teuchi and the toad sage Jiraiya smiled at the young man.

"You know…" Jiraiya began "I remember I kid, bit of a loud mouth, liked to talk about becoming the Hokage to be acknowledged by the village. As time went on, he wanted to be strong enough to protect the people and things that were most precious to him. Haven't seen that runt in a long time, buuuut, you and him would get along for sure."

"Hmmm I like the sound of that kid, I'm sure if he set his mind to it he'd be more than able to fulfill that goal." This made Jiraiya smile wide before he looked over at the man and place his hand on the mans shoulder "It's good to have you back Naruto…"

The man dropped his hood to show a head of spiky blonde hair that was damn near as bright as the sun, sitting on top of a tone face with three marks on his face like whiskers on each of his cheeks, just below two brightly shining sapphire blue eyes. The 20 year old man smiled at his old sensei "It's good to be back Pervy Sage."


End file.
